Les Amants Eternels version corrigée
by Alessan
Summary: Fic en PAUSE actuellement - L'âme insubstantielle, indéfinie, immortelle. Son voyage ne s'arrête jamais; mais que se passe-t-il quand notre essence même revient nous hanter et perturbe son incarnation actuelle ? HP/DM/HG
1. Chapitres 1 et 2

**Chapitre I**

« …et c'est ainsi que se termina l'histoire de Camelot, par la mort du Haut-Roi Pendragon et la disparition du Chevalier Banni. » lut Harry. Passionnant, c'était toujours un émerveillement et une surprise de lire l'Histoire telle que les sorciers la percevaient.

Harry venait enfin de finir de lire son livre pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qu'ils avaient tous à lire pendant les grandes vacances. En effet, tous les professeurs avaient donner une liste impressionnante de devoirs de vacances pour préparer leur rentrée en sixième année. Il avait craint un instant d'être obligé de lire une énième version de la Guerre des Gobelin, mais cette année, le professeur changeai et avait recommandé trois livres sur la période de l'Angleterre Gaëlique : un livre moldu « la Dame du Lac » par Chrétien de Troy, « la magie celtique » par Morgane la Fae et « Les Amants Eternels » par Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Ces trois ouvrages avaient égayé les vacances de Harry durant cette terrible période qu'étaient les grandes vacances chez les Dursley. Ron et Hermione étaient passés et lui écrivaient souvent, de même que Hagrid, malheureusement c'était une goutte d'eau dans l'ennui de sa famille moldue.

Harry avait été fasciné par le texte de Merlin, il s'en dégageait la sagesse de ce fabuleux sorcier et laissait rêveur le survivant, héros de son temps. Comme il aurai aimé connaître Gwenever, Arthur Pendragon et Lancelot du Lac, les connaître comme Merlin les avait connus !

Soudain, les escalier tremblèrent sous les pas précipités d'un masse à tout le moins porcine. Rangeant rapidement ses livres dans sa malle, Harry se prépara à l'invasion de ce qui ne pouvait être que son cousin Dudley. La porte s'ouvrit violement pour finalement encadrer la puissante stature de Dudley.

_ Tu as du courrier, Harry, lui lança d'un air réjoui l'armoire à glace qu'était devenu son cousin. Harry se renfrogna : tout ce qui le concernai et qui réjouissait Dudley ne pouvait être que mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

_J'arrive Dudy Chou, parodia Harry avec la voix de Tante Pétunia, ce qui eut pour effet d'enrager immédiatement Dudley et d'effacer son sourire mauvais de son visage. Malgré sa colère, son cousin n'osa pas se venger sur son frêle mais sorcier cousin. Aussi redescendit-il rapidement dans le salon, pour assister à la déconfiture de Harry.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Harry eut la surprise de voir non seulement Dudley avec Oncle Vernon mais aussi Tante Pétunia.

Son oncle tenait une lettre violette dont l'écriture à la plume la marquait comme appartenant au monde des sorciers.

_ Harry !Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? tonna Oncle Vernon. Je t'ai répété des centaines de fois que je ne V O U L A I pas de cette engeance à la MAISON !

Harry déconcerté pris la lettre que lui donnai son oncle et en commença à la lire:

« Cher Monsieur Potter,

J'ai appris que vous seriez dans ma classe d'Histoire de la Magie cette année. Aussi j'aimerai rencontrer celui que d'aucun nomme le survivant avant de l'avoir en cours, afin de me rendre compte par moi-même de la personne que vous êtes. De plus ayant reçu une plainte d'un parent d'un autre élève qui partagera cette classe avec vous, je voudrai savoir le bien fondé de cette plainte à votre encontre.

Je vous rendrai visite au 15 Aout chez votre oncle et votre tante moldu, pour clarifier votre situation. »

Et c'était signé, Harry dut le relire deux fois pour être sur :

« Amicalement, Fata Morgana, votre professeur »

Non, il devait y avoir erreur, Fata Morgana, La fée Morgane, c'était une plaisanterie. D'accord il avait lu son ouvrage « la Magie Celtique » mais elle devait être morte, non ?

En tout cas qui que soit ce professeur, il était évident pour Harry que la colère d'oncle Vernon avait pour origine cette visite impromptue. Pour une fois à contre cœur, il était d'accord avec son oncle : un professeur de Poudlard qui n'était pas envoyer par le ministère de la Magie ou mieux par le professeur Dumbledore, n'avait rien à faire chez les Dursley.

_ Mais Oncle Vernon, je n'y suis pour rien, comment pourrai-je empêcher une sorcière de son envergure de venir ici ? C'est LA Fée Morgane, comme dans l'histoire du roi Arthur, protesta Harry.

Les Dursley pâlirent : tous les moldus connaissaient la Légende de la Terrible Fée, or les légendes avaient dans le voisinage de leur incommode neveu une fâcheuse tendance à devenir non seulement réalité mais une terrible malédiction.

Apoplectique , l'oncle Vernon dut à contre cœur reconnaître que si Harry disait vrai, et vu son air perdu ce devait être vrai, même son neveu ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cette Furie mythique de s'introduire dans son domicile.

_ Très bien Harry, tu pourra la voir -comme si, pensa Harry, les Dursley pouvaient s'y opposer- mais tu la verra dans ta chambre, où tu amèneras cette…cette…personne et de quoi la recevoir comme il faut !! Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu te conduise comme un hooligan chez moi, conclut oncle Vernon certain d'avoir régler la question.

Jusqu'à la date fatidique de cette étrange visite, Harry se documenta sur son nouveau professeur : il lut et relut ce que Hermione lui avait envoyé, à savoir par moins de 24 parchemins écrit de la main même d'Hermione Granger. Elle lui avait résumé tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouvé sur les légendes de la fée, ainsi que deux parchemin sur « comment bien se tenir en face d'un Dame » -ou tout ce qu'Hermione Granger vous conseille de faire quand vous recevez une reine, pensa Harry pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui. Enfin demain je serai fixé, soupira le jeune sorcier. Nerveux, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir, mais enfin vînt l'oubli bienheureux des songes.

_« Pardonne- moi, mon amour par ma jalousie je nous ai maudit !... » _

_ Harry ! HARRY ! Réveille-toi vite ton professeur est déjà là !

_Hein ? où suis-je ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit l'intéressé en chaussant se lunettes pour constater que tante Pétunia le secouait encore pour le réveiller.

_ Habille-toi vite ton professeur est déjà là ! Il est plus de 9h 00 Harry ! rajouta sa tante avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Harry rassembla ses souvenirs : il s'était coucher assez tôt après avoir relut les recommandations d'Hermione, puis il s'étais assoupi et il avait rêvé… il avait rêvé…de … quelque chose, une femme, un homme et une… trahison. Son esprit refusa soudain de continuer à se rappeler : les paroles de la sœur de sa mère résonnaient enfin dans sa conscience embrumée. IL ETAIT 9h00 ET SON PROFESSEUR L'ATTENDAIT !

Il sauta du lit, s'habilla rapidement, peigna tant bien que mal ses cheveux rebelles avec ses doigts –une brosse ou un peigne n'avait jamais réussi à faire mieux de toute façon- et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre les Dursley au salon.

Le spectacle qui l'y attendait était surréaliste ! Oncle Vernon et Dudley faisaient des courbettes et des galanteries à une personne que lui cachai le dossier du fauteuil, et tante Pétunia restait en retrait, le visage pincé comme si elle avait sucé une livre de citron. Tout à leurs verbiages les hommes de la famille ne s'aperçurent de la présence d'Harry que quand il contourna le fauteuil pour saluer son professeur.

Harry, qui trouvait étrange l'accueil chaleureux réservé à une sorcière, enfin une fée plutôt, comprit en découvrant le visage de la Dame. La femme la plus belle qu'il eut jamais vu contemplait Harry. Rousse, farouche, indomptable, vêtue d'une robe aérienne couleur d'automne et brodée de feuilles elle se tenait royale, dans le fauteuil, qui devenait trône pour elle. La lumière semblait jouer sur ses traits délicats pour l'auréoler d'un soutient dont il était évident qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin. La réaction de tante Pétunia lui apparaissait maintenant limpide : une haine et une jalousie farouche pour cette femme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler.

La voix cristalline de son professeur s'éleva au-dessus du bruit des Dursley :

_Bonjour Harry ! Je suis la Fée Morgane !

Une telle simplicité laissa le jeune sorcier sans voix, lui qui avait pourtant répété cent fois les conseils de son amie Hermione. Trouvant le courage de regarder son professeur dans les yeux, Harry se perdit dans l'émeraude de ses prunelles aussi vastes et profondes que les forêts de Brocéliande. Au fond du jeune homme, quelque chose remua et … hurla, un cri ancien et sauvage, un appel impérieux. Harry s'effondra inconscient.

Quand il revint enfin à lui, Harry se sentit tout de suite « chez lui », pas comme à Privet Drive, ce sentiment appartenait à un autre lieu… si sa migraine voulait bien le laisser quelques instants, il était sur de reconnaître l'endroit. Une voix douce et chaleureuse s'éleva près de lui.

_ Bonjour, Harry. Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, tu nous as inquiété à t'évanouir comme ça sans raison.

_ Pardon, professeur Dumbledore, et merci d'être venu chez les Dursley pour…

_ Non Harry, tu n'es plus chez ton oncle et ta tante, après ton évanouissement, le professeur Morgane m'a appelé car tu ne revenais pas à toi, et nous avons préféré te ramener à Poudlard.

_ Mais professeur et les Dursley…

_ … seront heureux que tu ailles mieux Harry !, termina le célèbre directeur. Pompom , votre patient pourra-t-il sortir dès aujourd'hui ?

_ Evidemment , répondit l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh, la potion que m'a faite le professeur Rogue a complété mes soins. Il a besoin de prendre l'air après 15 jours de lit de toute façon !conclut-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau.

_ 15 jours, 15 jours !! hurla Harry mais je vais manquer la rentrée et mes affaires…

_ …sont déjà dans ton dortoir Harry. Calme-toi, madame Pomfresh t'a maintenu endormi sur mon conseil. Toutes tes affaires sont dans ta chambre : nous avons emmené ta malle avec nous quand nous t'avons transporté ici, à Poudlard .Tes amis , Ron et Hermione ont acheté, avec Hagrid tout ton matériel scolaire. La rentrée n'aura lieu que demain et tout est prêt pour que tu n'en manque pas une miette.

_ Maintenant, ajouta Dumbledore tout en avalant une chocogrenouille, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé lors de ton entrevue avec ton nouveau professeur ?

_ Et bien, j'avais fait un rêve étrange et je me suis réveillé en retard, puis je suis descendu rejoindre les Dursley, et j'ai vu la Fée Morgane comme dans les Légendes et…..

_ Harry ! Harry ! n'y pense plus ! tu étais en train de repartir dans le monde des Songes ! Si la présence du professeur Morgane te perturbe autant ne croise plus son regard, pas tant que tu ne sera pas prêt, c'est d'accord Harry ?

_Oui, professeur, et désolé de vous inquiéter, répondit l'intéressé confus.

Et avec son doux sourire, réchauffant comme toujours le cœur de Harry, le directeur de Poudlard pris une autre friandise dans le tas qui recouvrait la table de chevet, et sortit de l'infirmerie, permettant ainsi à Harry de reprendre possession de ce qui était son chez lui depuis son onzième anniversaire, le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Dans la salle commune, qu'il pensait déserte jusqu'au lendemain, se tenait sur un divan , Hermione en grande conversation avec Ron et Ginny Weasley.

_ Ron ferme la bouche, s'exclama Hermione Granger, qui devant le regard insistant du jeune Weasley se retourna pour voir son ami de longue date enfin rétabli.

_HARRYYY !!s'écrièrent ensemble Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Après avoir serrer contre eux leur ami, ils lui racontèrent tous les événement de ces 15 derniers jours. Ils passèrent ainsi leur dernière soirée de vacances tous ensemble encore une fois, dans la chaleur de la tour des Gryffondors.

**Chapitre II :**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les cours avaient repris, mais aujourd'hui après le déjeuner, les Gryffondors avaient leur premier cours commun avec les Serpentards : histoire de la Magie dispensé par leur nouveau professeur , Morgane la Fae.

Dès le matin, Ron s'aperçut que Harry était inquiet : il avait gémi toute la nuit, puis n'avait rien mangé à son petit déjeuner. Le grand rouquin comprenait Harry, lui aussi était inquiet : comment allait se dérouler le cours et surtout Harry tomberait-il encore malade à la vue de leur professeur ?

Pour se rassurer, il voulut demander à Hermione ce qu'elle en pensait, elle qui ne tarissait plus d'éloges pour ce professeur qui allait enfin leur faire un VRAI cours d'histoire de la Magie. Pourtant la petite brune ne semblait pas plus dans son assiette que Harry ce matin-là.

Tout ce que Ron et les autres Gryffondors obtinrent d'elle, était qu'elle avait très mal dormi et fait des rêves étranges. Aussi les cours semblèrent-ils tous plus long, en l'absence d'Hermione, qui répondait généralement à toutes les questions.

Quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent devant la salle de cours après le déjeuner, un groupe d'élève en robe verte et argent patientait déjà, toute leur attention tourné vers leur prince blond, qui a l'immense satisfaction de Ron semblait patraque.

_ Ben ça alors ! le prince a dormi sur un petit pois pour avoir si mauvaise mine, railla Ron.

Les Serpentards tournèrent leur regard venimeux sur le Gryffondor, prêts à défendre leur chef.

_ Il était temps que tu te rende compte de ta basse extraction, Weasley ! répliqua froidement Malefoy.

_ Oulla ! mais il va vraiment mal, continua Hermione, il n'est même plus capable d'enchaîner ses remarques empoisonnées. Tu devrais consulter Madame Pomfresh ! Avec de la chance, elle pourrait même amélioré ton caractère !

_ Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu devrais retourner dans la fange qui t'as vu naître ! contra Draco.

Les insultes du Serpentard échauffant les Gryffondors , l'altercation semblait devenir inévitable d'autant plus que Harry, ne réagissait pas devant son ennemi juré. Ron était perdu, qu'arrivait-il donc à Harry et Hermione ? Lui toujours prêt à faire ravaler ses insultes à Malefoy ; elle toujours si brillante, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de répondre à l'ennemi intime de Harry ! Que le blondinet soit indisposé lui convenait parfaitement ! Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous ?

Alors que les insultent volaient entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, incapables d'autre chose devant la défection manifeste de leurs chefs respectifs, une ombre s'interposa entre les deux groupes rivaux.

_ Il suffit maintenant ! Rentrez tous en classe en silence, installez-vous et sortez vos affaires !

Le ton était parfaitement calme, la voix mélodieuse dégageait une telle autorité que tous s'y plièrent aussitôt. Une fois les élèves installées, la Fée Morgane reprit :

_ Bien je ne veux plus de ce genre de comportement dans ou devant ma classe ! Monsieur Malefoy, vous direz à votre père que j'ai bien compris sa demande et qu'il n'en est pas question ! Je ne me suis jamais laisser dicter mes actes par un homme et ce en plus de mille ans et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui.

« Ainsi c'était Lucius Malefoy qui s'était plaint de moi ! » pensa Harry.

_ Harry ! Harry !murmurai Ron. Réveille-toi la prof te parle.

_ Heu ! Oui, madame ?

_ Monsieur Potter, je vous remerciais pour notre entrevue précédente. Elle a été…hum Instructive ! Pouvez-vous nous parler du Sauvage ? Cette forme de magie employée par les créatures surnaturelle et féérique ?

_ _Le Sauvage est la manifestation primordiale de la Volonté de la Nature, elle donne …_

_ Monsieur Potter veuillez le dire en anglais ! Je ne crois pas que vos camarades parlent le Gaëlique Ancien !

Déconcerté, Harry regarda autour de lui pour constater que tous le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés. Enfin, non pas tous, Draco regardait alternativement le survivant et la Fée Morgane de son air le plus suspicieux. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait ailleurs !!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Déjà qu'être « celui qui à survécu » était déjà difficile à porter, voilà que son esprit lui jouait des tours ! Il aurait juré devant Dumbledore, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé par sa bouche, ni Voldemort d'ailleurs. Et il y avait peu de chance qu'il réessaye de s'immiscer dans la tête de Harry où il serait vulnérable contre Dumbledore et Harry combinés.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive devant toute la classe et pire devant Malefoy ? Le Serpentard ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui pour ça . L'air sombre, il chercha les yeux du jeune homme blond, pour lui faire comprendre que toute remarque se paierait, mais quand sont regard plongea dans la glace de des prunelles de Draco, de nouveau, du cœur de son être une vague sauvage et farouche le submergea pour l'envoyer directement dans le pays des Songes.

_La ville enchantée se dressai enfin. Merlin l'avait fait surgir à l'aide de la magie et de ses alliés féériques . A son appel, les chevaliers arrivaient de tous les pays. Pourtant le seul qui retint son attention était un chevalier français, si noble, si jeune, si beau, un certain Lancelot, Lancelot du Lac. Toutes les dames de la Cour ne parlaient déjà que de lui. Même lui Le Pendragon devait reconnaître que ce chevalier était spécial : on aurai dit un ange descendu sur Terre. Après tout Merlin était bien le fils d'un démon alors, pourquoi le français n'aurait-il pas pu être un messager divin incarné ?_

_« Ce chevalier me sera toujours lié » pensa le Haut-Roi, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude, ni ce que cela pouvait signifier._

Harry sortit de sa torpeur. Il faisait nuit, une douce respiration retenait son attention. Il était de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Il pouvait entendre Madame Pomfresh s'affairer dans son bureau.

Qui donc était avec lui dans la salle de soin ? En tournant sa tête vers le doux bruit, il constata que le lit de droite était occupé par un garçon plutôt grand, blond. « _Oui, il est l'autre partie de mon âme, mon frère, mon ami. »_

NONNN, c'est mon pire ennemi, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? « _Oui mon meilleur ami et mon ennemi intime, il est revenu ! maudits, nous sommes maudits… »_

Mais non ce n'est pas moi qui pense ça, pas de Draco. Je le hais depuis le premier jour. « _Vraiment il nous a manqué ! L'Eternité est longue sans lui ! Mais où est-elle, si lui est ici, avec moi , alors Elle ne doit pas être loin ! Encore ! Souffrir, nous aimer et nous déchirer ! Avec lui ! Avec elle ! Encore et encore ! »_

_ Madame Pomfresh !

_ Oui, monsieur Potter ? Vous voilà donc réveillé ! Vous vous êtes de nouveau évanoui. Etes-vous stressé ces derniers temps ?

_ Non ! Pas vraiment ! mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre dans…(non même chez les sorciers entendre des voix était considérer comme de la folie !!) heu comme si quelqu'un me murmurai des choses à l'oreille.

L'infirmière de Poudlard lui lança un drôle de regard, soupira et conclut :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Potter ! Le professeur Morgane a dit que cela pouvait vous arriver, à cause de sa présence et de votre affinité avec la magie celtique. Elle a appelé ce phénomène un écho du Sauvage, une voix venue du passé ayant appartenu à une personne ou un être fortement lié à cette magie particulière.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à….à mon voisin, continua Harry.

_ Monsieur Malefoy a perdu connaissance en même temps que vous d'après les témoins de la scène. Il semble souffrir de la même chose que vous, bien qu'il soit plus agité que vous. Allons, rendormez-vous. Si vous allez mieux demain matin, vous retournerez à votre dortoir, ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas avoir le même problème que ce…ce … serpent visqueux. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'avait rien en commun avec Draco, c'était impensable. Leur seul point commun était d'être élève à Poudlard et ce qui en découlait.

Le sommeil revint en force prendre son dû, ramenant le pauvre Harry dans les bras de Morphée.

A son second réveil, il faisait encore noir, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Un gémissement, un bruit de couverture qui s'emmêle. Faisant face à la source du bruit, le Gryffondor put voir Malefoy se débattre dans ses draps. Il gémissait encore.

« _Pardon mon roi ! Mais je la désire tant ! Ô ma reine ! pourquoi mon cœur si traître doit-il opposer mon devoir envers mon roi bien-aimé au désir de la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée ? Ô Dieu, pourquoi…. »_

Il rêve, se dit Harry, en se rapprochant du Serpentard endormi. Sans son ironie habituelle et sa méchanceté, Draco était avenant.

_ Ah, non ! voilà que sa recommence, se renfrogna Harry. _Oui, il est beau mon fidèle chevalier, et nul n'est aussi vaillant que lui ! Personne ne l'égale au combat ! Je vais de nouveau veiller sur toi, mon tendre ami._

Avec une horreur non-feinte, Harry s'aperçut qu'il caressait la joue de Draco. Alors qu'il retirait sa main, le blondinet s'en saisi la serrant fortement contre lui. Un profond sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, transfiguré par ce bonheur. Harry terriblement confus, ne savait plus comment réagir : s'il retirait sa main, Malefoy se réveillerait pour constater cette situation gênante ; et s'il la laissait, il laisserait la voix prendre de l'ascendant sur lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il continuerait à admirer Draco Malefoy , son frère – non, son ennemi-

La confusion régnait dans le cœur du Gryffondor. Chaque minute de ce débat intérieur laissant plus de champs libre à la Voix. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté du bel endormi et se mit à lui chanter une douce mélodie. Et depuis plus de mille ans, s'éleva sur le monde l'une des plus ancienne chanson de Bretagne, un chant qui parlait d'amitié, de courage et d'amour, un chant Sauvage qui appelait les Eternels à la miséricorde et au pardon.

Les dernières paroles flottèrent encore quelques instant dans la pièce, tandis que Draco réconforté s'enfonçait profondément dans le sommeil, relâchant - enfin - trop vite- la main de son grand adversaire. Toujours son le charme ancestral de la musique, Harry se pencha sur le visage de Draco, y déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue du dormeur, éveillant un dernier sourire sur les lèvres assoupies.

C'est un Gryffondor complètement perturbé par cet étrange moment, qui regagna son lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil récupérateur et sans rêve.


	2. Chapitre 3 : Rencontres

**Chapitre III: Rencontre**

Celà faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Harry et sa némésis étaient sortis de l'infirmerie et une atmosphère inquiétante planait sur Poudlard. En effet, si Drago et Harry s'étaient adressés la parole en dehors des cours, personne n'aurait pu en témoigner. Pire, ils étaient... civils l'un avec l'autre, certains affirmaient même que étant donné leurs caractères, ils fraternisaient.

"Qui a déjà vu Malefoy être aimable avec Harry ? c'est anormal !!! pensa Hermione inquiète. Aucune insulte, aucune remarque, riennnn ! Même Ron et moi avons le droit à des "Weasley" et des "Granger" polis !! Quelque chose cloche !! "

- Ron tu as remarqué ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami.

- De quoi, mon p'tit sucre ?

- Harry, Malefoy et même Poudlard !! murmura-t-elle angoissée.

- Ben heuuuuuu!!

- Enfin, ROn ! Ils sont très polis l'un avec l'autre ! En cours de Potion, Rogue pensait perturber Harry en le mettant en binôme avec Malefoy et, résultat ils travaillent ensemble sans s'adresser la parole, d'accord, mais ils sont si...si...si...

- Sisi quoi ma douce!

- Synchrones, complémentaires, je ne sais pas!!! On dirait Fred et Georges! Comme si les pensées de l'un finissaient dans la tête de l'autre! Souviens-toi la dernière fois, ils s'échangeait les ingrédients sans se regarder, sans regarder si l'autre tenait les flacons!! Et leurs potions sont parfaites, PARFAITES !! Rogue n'arête pas de les complimenter TOUS LES DEUX ! Ils ont carrément amélioré la dernière potion de Repousse-Peau que voulait l'infirmière: même plus besoin de la décanter deux jours!

- Heu, Hermy, tu sais moi les cours de potion......

- Mais pourtant tu NE ... VOIS...RIEN.. martela-t-elle. Ils ont été plus Brillants que ROgue lui-même, et je te rappelle que même Dumbledore n'est pas aussi doué que lui dans l'Art de la Potion !!!!

- Haaaaaa, bien fait pour le cheveux gras!

- Ron ! Tu es......exaspérent !! Réfléchis un peu ! Depuis leur accident et leur drôle d'attitude, nos deux maisons ne s'accrochent plus !! Rien ! Pas un SEUL incident ! Ni insultes, ni mauvais tours ! rien abolument rien ! Et tout le monde semble attendre un signe. Leur attitude guide le comportement de leur maison!

- Ca , c'est bien vrai quand Harry dit "Grenouille", tout Gryffondor saute ! sourit le grand rouquin.

- Rhhhoo Ron ! Tu es un idiot !!!!!!!! hurla Hermione avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage de la grosse dame, fulminant contre l'imbécilité de la gent masculine, les roux en particulier, mais surtout UN roux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore !?! demanda le rouquin mis en cause, son regard interrogeant muettement les autres Gryffondors présents dans le salon communautaire.

Personne ne répondit.

Hermione, parfaitement furieuse, enfilait couloirs sur escaliers, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait réfléchir calmement à la situation quand...

- Aie ! Granger ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas quand tu marches! Ou achète-toi des lunettes!!

Hermione était interdite: Malefoy se tenait au-dessus d'elle, contrarié certes mais...courtois.

Le beau prince des Serpentards lui tendaient la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle qui était à ses yeux moins importante qu'un elfe de maison. Quelque chose clochait!

- Tu la prends ou ou non ! Je vais pas attendre d'avoir une crampe.

- T... T....T'es sur que tu vas bien, Malefoy ! questionna La brune prenant tout de même cette main secourable, qui, à ses yeux, aurait pu être un serpent venimeux.

Drago releva si vite la Gryffondor qu'elle atterit tout contre lui.

- Parfaitement bien, _ma Mie! C'est un devoir que d'aider une demoiselle en détresse!_

- Mal... Malefoy!

- Oui, _gente dame? Puis-je faire autre chose pour votre service ou pour vous être agréable ?_sussura-il à son oreille.

Hermione faisait passer les coquelicots pour de bien fade rouge en cet instant. Les actes, les mots, la douce chaleur du corps de Drago contre le sien, tout éveillait en elle une envie indéfinissable. Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point s'écarter de cet homme? Son odeur suave lui affirmait être en sécurité dans son giron. Son souffle tiède sur sa peau lui...

-Lâch.... Lâche moi s'il te plaît Drago! supplia-t-elle.

Ce qu'il fît, visiblement à contre coeur, mais pas avant d'avoir plonger son regard si bleu - comment avait-elle pu croire que seule la glace animait ses pupilles, alors qu'elles étaient deux braises - dans celui de la jeune fille.

- _A bientôt !_ lui chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner plus majestueux et félin que d'habitude.

Hermione s'adossa au premier mur venu. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué combien il était séduisant?

"Voilà que je déraille moi aussi! se morigéna-t-elle. J'en ai rien à faire de sa peau si douce, de son parfum musqué ou de son corps viril !!!!!"

- .......................

- Sa peau DOUCE, son parfum MUSQUE, son corps VIRIL .....

- Oh, Ron! Pardon! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Penser à Malfoy comme ça ? gémit-elle.

Seul le silence du couloir lui répondit.

Après le repas, Hermione fila dans sa chambre sans laisser à personne le temps de lui parler. Se jettant sur son lit, elle pleura tant et plus qu'elle finit par sombrer dans le monde des Songes.

Le réveil fut laborieux. Des lambeaux de rêve encore accrochés à son regard, et une tristesse insondable dans le coeur, Hermione se réfugia dans la Salle sur Demande pour tenter de trouver de réponses.

L'intérieur de la pièce semblait partagé en deux: à gauche, l'argent dominait parmi des portaits de Drago et des armures de chevalier ; à droite, l'or soulignait les peintures de Harry qui entourait un trône.

Finalement, les réponses étaient plus confuses que les pensées qui l'avaient amenée ici. Déboussolée, la gryffondor ressortit de la salle pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son meilleur ami.

- Salut 'Mione! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Hier soir, tu semblait ailleurs et ce matin tout ceux qui t'ont aperçu t'on' confondue avec un courant d'air?

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que la meilleure élève de Poudlard se blotissait dans ses bras.

- Ohhhhhhh ! Harrrrrryyyy !! C'est terrible!

- Allons, allons ! Hermione, parle-moi ! Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu soit dans cet état? La dernière fois c'était ce goujat de Ron qui ne voulait pas t'exprimer ses sentiments! Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui, non, c'est pas Ron, c'est Mal.. Mal.. sanglota-t-elle

- Mal-Adroit, Mal-Icieux, Mal-poli !, plaisanta le survivant.

- Oh Harry! dit-elle un pauvre sourire s'étirant tout de même sur ses lèvres. C'est à cause de Drago Malfoy!

- Il semblait bien se tenir ces derniers temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Hier ! il....il.....il m'a percuter enfin jeluisuisrentréededans et ilmarelevéeetprisdanssesbraset et ...

- Hermione parle moi calmement s'il te plait sinon je ne comprend rien. Donc tu lui es rentrée dedans et ensuite ? Il t'as insultée, il t'a fait du mal ??

C'est une pivoine du plus charmant des roses qui lui répondit:

- Heu, non ! Harry! Il m'a aidée à me relever et il m'a serré dans ses bras et il a été gentil.

- Plus fort! s'il te plaît ! j'entends rien si tu murmures comme ça!

- Je disai qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras .

- HEINNNNN! Il t'a pris dans SES bras !!

- Pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits!!!!

- Désolé, 'Mione. Et après, il a fait un truc ou quoi?

- Non, non, il a été très courtois et très beau aussi, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- HERMIONE GRANGER ! Mais sa va pas ! C'est quoi ces remarques! C'est Malefoy dont on parle là ! Même s'il est beau comme un dieu et que sa peau est plus douce qu'une plume..........

- ..............

- ............

- Her.. Her... Hermione ? j'ai vraiment dit ce que je crois avoir dit ? dit moi que c'est pas vrai heinnnn?

- Oh, Harry ! mais que nous arrive-t-il ?

La brunette sera encore plus fort son ami. Oui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas à Poudlard en ce moment. Heureusement qu'elle était dans les bras musclés et chauds de Harry! Blottie contre ce merveilleux sportif, qui saurait la protéger de tout!

Alors qu'un délicieux réchauffement s'effectuait dans le bas du ventre de notre héros, Harry repoussa gentillement mais fermement la jeune fille, qui perçut alors son trouble.

- Dé.. Désolé 'Mione

- Ce n'est rien Harry, murmura-t-elle en détaillant de la tête au pied le sauveur du monde magique.

"Oui, aussi beau que Drago" pensa-t-elle en s'enfuyant devant un Harry interdit.


	3. Chapter 4: Club d'escrime

**Chapitre IV:** Club d'escrime.

Les vacances d'hiver arrivaient à grand pas. Une dernière semaine séparait les élèves de leur repos durement gagné. Chacun espérait s'éloigner de Poudlard pour un temps: en effet l'ambiance lourde et délétère qui règnait depuis la rentrée s'était insinuée partout, contaminant de son odeur évanescente jusqu'à la nourriture. Les Serpentards qui ne se sont jamais épanouis que dans le conflit, se retrouvaient désoeuvrés dans cette ambiance oppressante. Mis à part leur chef évidement.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait abattre le moral d'un Malefoy? En tout cas, pas cette atmosphère étrange. Drago, au contraire de ses camarades de Maison, voyait dans l'incertitude des autres élèves une marque d'infériorité et pour bien leur faire comprendre, il redoublait d'arrogance et de charme. Et comme toujours celà fonctionnait!

" Enfin presque! ruminait le beau blond. Pourquoi Potter ne se mettait pas à trembler devant lui?" Oh il n'espérait plus le faire trembler de peur, mais de rage. Or son adversaire de toujours semblait imperméable à toute atteinte de sa part. Drago s'ennuyait ferme: son plus beau jouet, le Survivant, ne s'occupait plus de lui. Rien. Pas de suspicion, ni de provocation. Non vraiment rien.

Il n'arrivait même plus à faire des remarques désobligeantes à la Granger. Il n'était pourtant pas malade , il s'en était assuré auprès de Mme Pomfresh.

Mis à part ça, il était plutôt content de faire équipe avec le balafré en Potion, il avait enfin quelqu'un capable de le suivre sur les voies de cet art subtil. C'était peut-être la joie de trouver une personne capable de le comprendre, même si c'était Celui-qui-a-survécu.

Drago s'avouait parfois -mais le moins possible tout de même- qu'il était agréable d'être avec Harry en potion et en Histoire de la Magie. Quand il repensait au jour où le professeur Morgane les avait obligés, lui et le brun, à s'asseoir à la même table, pour "éviter que ne se reproduise le même accident" comme elle disait, il se rappelait le doux sourire de Harry et son coeur se réchauffait.

"Mais quel imbécile! Pourquoi lui semblait-il si..... sympathique ? Et en plus l'autre jour qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire du gringue à cette pinbêche de Granger ?" grognait-il.

Une balade dans le froid de décembre, près du lac, devrait lui remettre les idées en place. Aussi après s'être chaudement habillé, fila-t-il dans le parc de l'école.

Effectivement, le vent, la neige et le froid calmèrent l'ardeur du Prince des Serpentards et c'estd'un esprit que certain qualifierait de joyeux, qu'il continuait le long de la rive, s'approchant de plus en plus de la Forêt Interdite.

Elle était majestueuse cette forêt, pourquoi l'avait-elle tellement effrayé jusqu'ici? Il n'avait pas su déceler sa beauté et sa force auparavant. Peut-être le cours de Morgane la Fée l'avait-il sensibilisé au pouvoir de la Nature et à sa beauté secrète.

C'est tout de même avec prudence, sa baguette à la main, qu'il s'approcha de l'orée des arbre. Non que la forêt elle-même l'inquiétait, mais ses habitants, eux, étaient loin d'être tous inoffensifs.

Alors qu'un gros chêne à peine à quelques mètre en-deça de la bordure l'attirait, drago remarqua sur son écorce incrustée de symboles. De plus près, il s'agissait en fait d'une étoile à six branches entourée d'un cercle sur lequel était inscrit des mots en gaéllique.

- Par les cinquantes noms d'Awen, Dieu de la Nature que ce cercle deviennent la porte du Monde d'En-Dessous" traduisit-il.

Ce rituel ne lui était pas inconnu : il avait été évoqué en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, dans le chapitre concernant les moyens de communication et de voyage des druides. C'était ce rituel particulier qui leur avaient permis de transporter les pierres qui constituent Stonehedge sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètre.

- Ainsi quelqu'un s'est prévu une petite porte de sortie discrète! ronronna le jeune Serpentard. Je devrai pouvoir retrouver comment créer une autre porte pour sortir moi aussi à ma convenance. Le souci reste la clé: Morgane la Fée a refusé de l'évoquer mais je finirai bien par la découvrir, Foi de Malefoy !

Drago reprit alors le chemin du château, apaisé et plus en forme que jamais.

"Il me faudrai une autre activité pour me destresser", pensa le blondinet. Quelque chose de physique, où il excellait et où il pourrait en faire baver aux autres élèves comme .....hummmm...... l'escrime !! Là voilà l'idée : monter un club d'escrime, qui restait une tradition dans sa famille.

Dès qu'il fut dans les cachots, Drago se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur de sa maison, pour lui proposer ce club et obtenir son autorisation, qu'il aurait bien évidement! Après tout, Severus Rogue était un ami de son père.

Malheureusement si le professeur de potions était enchanté, il fallait l'accord du directeur de Poudlard pour qu'un club comportant "un peu de danger", ne puisse voir le jour. Mais Rogue promit de lui obtenir cette autorisation. Et il l'obtint , du moins aux conditions qu'un autre élève se porte volontaire pour aider Malefoy à l'organiser et à entrainer les participants, et que le club soit ouvert aux quatres maisons de Poudlard.

Un avertissement fut donc affiché dans chaque maison, pour demander des participants et un co-organisateur avec Drago Malefoy.

Le Serpentard craignait que personne n'ose venir réclamer la co-direction du club sachant qu'il devrait la partager avec lui. Pourtant dès le soir-même quelqu'un avait dû accepter car un nouveau message indiquait le jour et l'heure de la première séance d'escrime.

Jusqu'au mardi soir, où la première séance du club aurait lieu, Drago s'interrogea sans cesse sur la personne qui avait bien pu accepter. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un élève d'une autre maison que la sienne puisque tous ses condisciples avaient nié s'être dévoué pour la direction, même si certains avaient déclaré vouloir participer.

Il se rendit tôt pour pouvoir être le premier dans la Grande Salle d'armes, nettoyée et astiquée pour la première fois depuis des lustres, afin d'accueillir les participants, mais surtout pour découvrir qui il allait devoir supporter comme co-président du club.

Une vingtaine d'élève se présentèrent au fur et à mesure dans la pièce et attendirent que le club commence. À la deception de Drago, personne ne vint le voir pour revendiquer son commandement en ce lieu.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, ... commença Malefoy.

- Pardon, excusez-moi pour le retard!

Cette voix, Drago la connaissait, se pourrait-il que ce soit Lui qui soit sont co-président, aurait-il été assez bête pour venir et devenir son mannequin d'entraînement ? C'est avec un sourire d'anticipation, qu'il chercha le propriétaire de la voix.

Celui-ci apparut près de la porte, derrière un groupe de Serdaigles.

- Désolé pour le retard, mais Dumbledore me remettait les armes autorisées pour ce club. _**Sparthae Invocato**_.

Les armes apparurent à l'invocation du nouvel arrivant sur les rateliers, tout un ensemble de fleurets, de sabres, d'épées courtes,longues ou bâtardes.

Une telle démonstration rendit le blond furieux: comment osait-il non seulement vouloir diriger ce club avec LUI, mais en plus se donner en spectacle pour l'humilier LUI? C'est pourtant avec un sourire froid qu'il l'accueillit reprenant ainsi la direction des opérations.

- Merci, Potter. Puisque voici mon partenaire, pour ce club, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Avant de vous instruire et de voir si certains ont déjà pratiquer l'escrime, Potter et moi-même allons vous faire une petite démonstration !

Drago jubilait: ce n'est pas avec sa misérable famille moldue que le survivant avait pu apprendre quoique ce soit en matière d'armes blanches et il allait lui faire payer sa présomption.

Le Gryffondor sourit à son tour et choisit une épée bâtarde, de celle qui peuvent s'utiliser à une ou deux mains selon la force et l'expertise du manieur. Le Serpentard était décontenancé maintenant: seul un expert ou un idiot irait choisir cette arme. Il devait être idiot. Drago s'arma d'une épée longue pour pouvoir contrebalancer l'allonge de son adversaire et gagna le centre de la salle. Harry le rejoignit aussitôt et se mit en garde après le salut règlementaire à l'adversaire.

" C'est qu'il semble avoir des notions, le _beau_ balâfré !" remarqua le blond.

" C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qui me prend à l'admirer encore ?" pesta-t-il.

C'est avec cette hargne retrouvée qu'il attaqua son adversaire de toujours. Mais Harry détouna sa frappe et enchaîna sur une contre attaque endiablée, avantagé par le poids de son arme plus important que celui de l'épée longue de Malefoy.

Les spectateurs étaient médusés de la maestria des deux combattants qui ne cessaient de parer, attaquer, feinter et contrer tour à tour. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, deux maîtres d'épée s'affrontaient sans aucune retenue. Si le coup d'un des adversaires arrivait à passer la garde de l'autre, ils étaient persuader qu'un membre, si ce n'est la vie, serait le prix de cette erreur.

Mais aucun des des deux combattants ne semblait encore blessé, même si au fur et à mesure la fatigue se lisait sur leur visage enfièvré. Le combat dura encore un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry emmêlent leurs armes, se rapproche de Malefoy et saisisse son poignet.

- _Assez, Chevalier Solitaire, nul ne doit être blessé aujourd'hui. Notre heure n'est pas encore venue! _murmura le brun à l'oreille du blond.

Drago frémit. Ce n'était pas vraiment la voix de Potter, il aurait juré qu'une autre personne parlait par sa bouche. Pourtant cette voix éveillait quelque chose d'enfoui en lui. Un sentiment ancien. De plus, il jurerait l'avoir déjà entendu dans ses rêves à l'infirmerie, en début d'année.

Profitant de la confusion du Serpentard, le brun s'éloigna et commença à former des groupes pour les instruire. Aucune personne présente ne vint contester l'autorité du Survivant après cette démonstration pas même Malefoy. Pour ne pas être en reste, Drago prit en charge l'autre moitié des élèves et le club se déroula sans autre anicroche.

Dans son lit, Drago voulut réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, passablement fâché de ne pas avoir mis la raclée tant désirée au Gryffondor. Mais la fatigue d'un tel exercice eut raison de ses dernières forces et il s'endormit sur la pensée heureuse qu'il avait enfin un égale, une personne capable d'être son partenaire en bien des domaines. Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'il ne sombre dans le mondes des Songes.


	4. Chapter 5: Magie celtique

**Chapitre V:** Magie celte

Ahhhhhhh! c'était le mardi soir! Il était minuit ! Il était épuisé, mais heureux, si diablement content qu'il souriait niaisement, même maintenant sous la douche apaisante. Il n'avait pas trop compris l'intérêt de son autre Lui-même pour le message du tableau pour un nouveau club, ni même pourquoi il avait accepté d'y participer, mais ça lui semblait si...si... juste...si naturel : il semblait avoir retrouvé une part de lui qu'il avait perdu. C'était ça: il se sentait enfin complet après ces mois de confusion. Malefoy avait eu, pour une fois, une idée vraiment intéressante, et satisfaisante.

Ce que l'eau chaude faisait du bien à ses courbatures!! Par _ce vieux grigou de _Merlin ! Elles lui faisaient sacrément mal ! Quelle idée aussi de se lancer dans un duel grande époque avec Drago !! Sa colère et son étonnement quand il avait invoqué les armes du club d'escrime valaient bien ce léger sacrifice! Voir dans les yeux de _son délicieux_ blondinet que le club d'escrime n'existait que parce que lui, Celui-qui-a-survécu, le bienheureux Saint-Potter, avait accepté de se porter volontaire !!!

"_Humm! revoir cette expression choquée! enragée sur ses traits fins! Puis la surprise, quand il a trouvé en nous un égal!!"_

- En nous ?!? Depuis quand je pense à moi à la troisième personne du pluriel? s'exclama Harry, en se frottant vigoureusement avec son gel douche à l'amande douce et au miel. Ces pensées venaient de son autre Lui-même, de cette âme ancienne qui l'habitait et qu'il commençait à comprendre. Leurs souvenirs commençaient à ne faire qu'un.

En tout cas affronter Malefoy sur son propre terrain était parfaitement jouissif! Voir son air hautain et sûr de lui s'effacer pour laisser place à une exquise concentration! Sentir sa lame découper la manche du Serpentard lui avait donné l'idée de le déshabiller de plus en plus, et toutes ses parades, ses feintes et attaques n'avaient plus que pour but de dénuder son charmant adversaire!

" Et il n'y a vu que du feu! "se souvint le brun. D'abord la manche gauche, puis la droite sur une contre-attaque, avant de se fendre pour ouvrir sa chemise de soie noire !

- Ô dieux, ce qu'il était sexy ainsi ! rougit le Gryffondor. Sa peau laiteuse réhaussée du noir des lambeaux virevoltants de la soie, ses muscles déliés tendus par l'effort, le voile brillant de fine sueur diamantant le lait de son corps fin et puissant!

Tous ces souvenirs avaient depuis longtemps réchauffer le corps fatigué de Harry: une raideur inassouvie s'exhibait fièrement entre les jambes mouillées du Survivant, une envie impérative qui réclamait son assouvissement immédiat et qu'une main, d'abord hésitante, puis plus précise vint rencontrer. Et c'est au rythme du combat, du ballet des épées qu'Harry satisfit son corps enfièvré, excité par le corps à corps torride, livré au magnifique Prince des Serpentards.

Le jeune homme regagna enfin son lit, délivré de toute tension et de toute tentation. Les rêves furent doux et apaisant cette nuit-là.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de revoir sa belle némésis avant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie du jeudi après-midi. Le blond était déjà assis à leur pupitre commun, quand Harry entra dans la salle de classe. Il semblait pensif et ne prêta pas attention à son voisin qui s'installait doucement à ses côtés.

- Une couronne pour tes pensées, _mon chevalier exemplaire!_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? grogna l'intéressé.

- Juste savoir si tu souhaitais venir t'entraîner ce soir avec moi! À moins que ce ne soit trop dur pour un Malefoy de croiser le fer avec Celui-qui-a-survécu ? Ou que tu penses ne pas avoir mon niveau ? railla doucement l'interpellé.

Harry dévisagea sans vergogne son adversaire de toujours: son masque était fissuré. Ennui, exaspération, colère, humiliation et orgueil se succédèrent avant de laisser place à une froide détermination.

- Où et quand, Potter ? Et je te prouverai que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi! Et cette fois je ne te laisserai pas gagner!

Un chaud rire contenu fut la seule réponse à ces provocations.

- Tu te trompe, _Chevalier blanc,_ nous ne pouvons pas nous surpasser l'un l'autre du moins pas à l'épée! Comme l'amour de Guenièvre a toujours été un parfait équilibre entre son roi et son chevalier juré, toi et moi seront toujours égaux aux armes. Ce soir, je viendrai te chercher dans ton dortoir. Prépare une porte ancienne comme au chapitre XI, sur les communications druidiques. Fais la derrière les tentures de ton lit.

- C'est toi qui a préparé la porte de la forêt! s'exclama le blond. Tu a découvert la clé du passage, conclut-il envieux.

- Pas vraiment ! Je m'en suis **souvenu** et ça te reviendra aussi. On dit onze heure ?

- O..OK.

Et ce furent les dernières paroles échangées avant la fin du cours.

Drago franchissait la porte quand une silhouette le dépassa lui murmurant rapidement à l'oreille un "à ce soir beau blond, j'ai hâte de te faire transpirer!". Le Serpentard soufflé fut malmené par la foule des élèves pressés de quitter la salle de cours avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Harry, heureux comme un roi, évita soigneusement son ancien tortionnaire pour le reste de la soirée. Même au repas où Drago tenta de croiser son regard, sans doute pour tenter de l'intimider, à moins que ce ne soit pour lui communiquer son déplaisir à ses paroles osées. Une fois repu, le héros de Gryffondor s'enferma dans son dortoir afin de préparer sa soirée en tête à tête avec le blondinet. Sa porte était déjà prête, dissimulée derrière les tentures de son lit à baldaquin, mais il préféra vérifier si les runes était intactes, bien formées. Il récita mentalement l'incantation et rejoua la clé sur le pipeau qu'il s'était fabriqué en vue de ses petites excursions via la porte des druides. Diantre que le temps passait lentement quand un moment excitant s'anonçait!

Les camarades de chambre de Harry étaient enfin endormis, leur respiration faisaient un coeur parfait pour accompagner ce qui allait ce dérouler dans quelques minutes. le brun concentra son pouvoir mais sans utilser sa baguette, n'importe qui en fait pouvait utiliser les anciens passages s'il en connaissait les secrets, le manque de magie personnelle compensé par la magie de la Nature. En fait, posséder un pouvoir permettait de le faire n'importe quand au lieu d'attendre la puissance extérieure de la lune et des étoiles.

Harry entrouvrit les rideaux masquant sa porte et commença l'incantation. Les paroles millénaires semblèrent retentir dans l'air figé de la chambre.

- _Par les cinquantes noms du Grand Dieu: Awen, Mabon et Mabona, Lugh, Mabo...... _

_Que le sang versé ouvre la porte de ton monde souterrain, _

_Que le pentacle des puissances élémentaires deviennent la porte qui y accède!_

_La nuit est ton manteau,_

_La Terre est ton corps abandonné,_

_La lune est ton oeil juste, celui observe et qui juge,_

_Je t'implore de m'accueillir en ton sein!_

_Que cette musique sacrée ouvre enfin la porte de ton territoire!_

Harry prit sa flûte et entama le Chant qui lui permettrait de s'affranchir des lois mortels de la physique.

La dernière note achevée, il s'avança sans crainte au milieu de l'hexagramme. Sa min rencontra la pierre froide, puis doucement elle s'enfonça, attirant son corps encore à l'extérieur du mur. Quand son visage toucha lui-aussi la surface glacée, Harry ferma les yeux et avec un dernière inspiration, plongea littéralement au sein de la pierre comme on plonge dans une piscine. Il était dans le mur, ça avait marché. Même les yeux fermés il "voyait" tout : le prolongement des murs et ce qui était au-delà comme à travers la lentille de l'eau, il avait trancendé les éléments et pouvait voyager au sein de la matière elle-même. Ce qu'il fit, cherchant vers le bas la porte de Malefoy.

Il n'eut aucun mal à la repérer, car elle luisait dans sa nuit personnelle, la puissance irradiant chaque symbole, le sang diffusant son appel dans la pierre. Il lui fallut à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre le mur du dortoir des Serpentards. Et elle était là vibrante, encadrant un Malefoy un peu inquiet. Harry sourrit à cette vision: il pouvait détailler son adversaire de toujours sans être vu ni même perçu. Il contempla encore Drago quelques instants, avant de sortir une main de pierre à travers le cercle enchanté, de se saisir de lui par sa chemise et de l'attirer à côté de lui. Une expression de pure horreur avait peint le visage de Malefoy quand son appendice pierreux l'avait saisi. C'est avec brusquerie pourtant qu'il l'amena à lui de crainte qu'un hurlement de frayeur ne s'échappe des lèvres du beau blond.

- Suis-moi, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire l'emmenant directement à la troisième porte, celle de la Forêt Interdite. Harry s'enfonça dans la roche, suivi de près par Drago, et gagna rapidement le point de sortie. Sur place, il prit de force la main du Serpentard et avant qu'il ne réalise que son pire ennemi lui tenait la main, il franchit la sortie du monde souterrain, entrainant son futur partenaire sous le ciel étoilé.

- Voilà, Drago, nous sommes rendus! J'espère que tu as apprécié le voyage à travers la pierre parce que je compte bien échanger régulièrement quelques corps à corps avec toi! murmura Celui-qui-a-survécu, à l'oreille du prince blond encore désorienté.

_NdA: Le rituel "druidique" est tiré d'un livre de Graham Masterton. Les noms d'Awen sont par contre historique._


	5. Chapter 6: Solitude

**Chapitre VI:** Solitude

Hermione était de plus en plus préoccupée: c'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances et elle dormait de plus en plus mal. Elle faisait des rêves étranges et -elle rougît à cette pensée- pour le moins excitants. Le dernier en date elle s'en souvenait parfaitement: elle se tenait dans son boudoir avec ses dames de compagnie, tissant une nouvelle tapisserie pour la salle du trône de son époux, quand l'homme de ses pensées pénétra après avoir demandé l'autorisation de s'introduire dans ce qui était la salle des femmes.

C'était un homme de belle prestance, un homme grand autant en taille que de cœur, et le seul rival qui pouvait l'égaler dans ces domaines ainsi que dans bien d'autre, était le jeune chevalier français, son chevalier. Il était encore habillé de sa tenue d'entraînement, preuve qu'il revenait de la salle d'arme où il s'exerçait avec Lancelot, son homme juré, son chevalier. Ces beaux cheveux sombres, aussi sombres que ceux du français étaient blonds, dissimulaient son regard émeraude, un voile de sueur diamantant son doux visage.

À cette pensée, une vague de jalousie intense traversa son cœur: son époux passait tant de temps avec son bras droit, le monopolisant, étant toujours si proche qu'un parchemin ne pouvait être glissé entre eux. Oui, une jalousie farouche, mais pour qui? Elle enviait son roi, qui pouvait fréquenter le chevalier autant qu'il le souhaitait; elle se languissait de son roi, que lui prenait le combattant français. Elle était jalouse, terriblement jalouse.

Combien son cœur était traître: aimer deux personnes à tel point, que sans l'un d'eux elle se sentait dépérir, que dès qu'il était ensemble elle souhaitait leur mort à tout deux pour martyriser son cœur.

Gwenever, ma reine, je vous prie de m'excuser de me présenter à vous dans cette tenue négligée ( « mais qui rehausse tant votre stature et dessine votre corps que s'en est indécent! » pensa-t-elle), mais je vous informe que les vikings envahissent le nord du royaume et que je dois partir immédiatement. Je vous confie la tenue du royaume, puissent les dieux vous guider, mon aimée.

Le devoir vous appelle, mon époux, je vous pardonne votre tenue de grand cœur si vous me revenez entier et bien portant.

J'essaierai! Lancelot m'a demandé de vous rassurer : il protègera ma vie de son épée et de sa vie si nécessaire. A notre revoir, ma mie!

Elle n'en avait jamais douté un seul instant, si honorable et si brave, il mourait l'un pour l'autre, à tel point qu'elle craignait de perdre les deux à chaque bataille.

Le réveil avait sonné à ce moment là, laissant Hermione terriblement angoissée, comme si elle allait perdre ces deux hommes elle-même. C'était le mardi matin et une nouvelle note était affichée au tableau de la salle commune. Un club d'escrime dirigé par Malefoy allait ouvrir. Quelle idiotie! C'était bien les hommes de vouloir tout ramener à la force brute.

Pourtant le soir, elle assistait à l'incroyable échange entre Malefoy et Harry: tels deux danseurs, ils évoluaient dans le chatoiement de leurs armes, faisant bondir le cœur de la Gryffondor devant la beauté de leurs corps de plus en plus dénudés. Chaque déchirement d'étoffe déchirait son âme: n'était-ce qu'un morceau de tissu qui avait été malmené?

Elle préféra s'éloigner avant que ses nerfs ne la lâchent. Il lui fallait se détendre, sinon ses rêves reviendraient cette nuit avec toute la force de son angoisse. Évitant soigneusement les autres élèves, elle errait sans but dans les couloirs désertés. Quand à ses oreilles une douce musique se manifesta, elle la suivit jusqu'à une salle dissimulée par de lourdes tentures représentant un bal moyenâgeux.

La salle contenait un grande harpe en son centre, un siège devant. Le reste semblait vide. La lumière de la lune, visible par une haute fenêtre, éclairait l'instrument comme une poursuite au théâtre. La musique semblait provenir toute la salle, se répandant doucement jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Hermione, charmée, s'assit devant la harpe et commença à reprendre l'air ancien avant de l'accompagner de son chant gaëlic.

_Eirigh suas a stòrìn, mar a bhfuil tù i do shui_

_Foscail an doras agus lig mise un toighe_

_Tà buidéal im aice bhéafas deoch do mhnaoi an toighe_

_Is tà sùil agam nach ndiùltann sì mè fà do nighean_

_Nuair a èirim amach ar maidin agus dearcaim uaim siar_

_Agus dearcaim ar a bhaile ùd a bhfuil agam le dhul ann_

_Titeann na deora na sroithe uaim sìos_

_Agus nìm'sè mìle bìos cosùil le cumhaidh._

_Ingleanntàn na coilleadh craobhaidh Is lag brònach a bhìm_

_Ò Dhomhnach go Domhnach ag caitheamh mo shaol_

_Ag feitheamh ach tràthnòna cè rachadh an ròd nò thiocfadh 'un toighe_

_Is gan aon ni ar an domhan mhòr a thògfadh mo chroidhe_

_Nach aoibhinn do na heanlaith a èirìs gach là_

_'s a luigheas aris ar aon chraobh amhàin_

_Ni shè sin domh fhèin na mo chèad mhìle grà_

_Is i bhfad ò chèile àr nèirìs gach là._

_« Rise up my darling from where you lie_

_Open your door and let me inside._

_I have a bottle to give a drink to the woman of the house_

_And I hope she doesn't reject me her daughter._

_When I rise in the morning and look around me_

_And I see the town to where I must go_

_Tears fall in streams from my eyes_

_And the sound of my sighs resemble deep loneliness_

_In the glens of deep woods I am weak and sorrowfull_

_Spending my life from Sunday to Sunday_

_Waiting every morning to see who will travel the road or come visiting me_

_With nothing in this wide world to lift my heart._

_Isn't it well for the birds who arise every morning_

_And who sleep together in the evening on a branch_

_No such joy for myself and my darling_

_So far from each other our awakening every day. »_

_(chanson de Là Lugh, album Senex puer)_

Hermione laissa les derniers arpèges s'égrainer des ses doigts et mourir dans le silence subit, son cœur triste résonnant encore du son chant mélancolique. Elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à tirer une note d'une petite flûte, venait de jouer une balade entière sur une grande harpe. Ses doigts déliés pinçaient d'eux même les cordes pour faire jaillir les notes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Alors pour oublier, pour s'oublier, elle laissa ses mains faire vibrer les cordes une fois encore pour se perdre dans cette musique qu'elle ignorait savoir jouer, dont les paroles lui revenaient au fur et à mesure, des paroles si anciennes que seule la Nature devait encore s'en souvenir.

Et pour cette nuit, la Gryffondor redevint l'espace de plusieurs heures la reine de ses rêves, cette femme triste au cœur meurtri par la tragédie de ses deux amours perdus.

Et depuis plus de mille ans, au fond de Brocéliande, un être ancien se réveilla.

Et depuis plus de mille ans, une prison fut ouverte.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de mille ans, le demi-démon foula de nouveau la Terre: la Dame Blanche née d'une fleur l'avait libéré et l'appelait.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de mille ans, Morgane leFay ne put trouver le sommeil: le destin se remettait en marche, et il risquait de la broyer.


	6. Chapter 7: Sonate du Chevalier et

**Chapitre VII:** Sonate du Chevalier et de la Reine

Drago était complètement fourbu, en sueur, poussiéreux et complètement décoiffé. Il retournait épuisé de l'entrainement du Gryffondor: comment son adversaire de toujours pouvait le malmené comme ça dans un duel à l'épée? La soirée était vraiment étrange et le comportement de sa némésis encore plus: comment avait-il pu le déstabiliser ainsi? Oh il revoyait bien le moment exact où les choses avaient mal tourné!

Potter venait de les amener en bordure de la forêt, et de lui dire un truc comme je compte bien faire d'autres entrainements, un truc du genre, c'était pas les mots exacts du brun, mais ce devait être le sens de ses paroles. Ou quelque chose d'un peu plus ambigu qui l'avait fait rougir. Faire rougir un Malefoy, c'est ridicule. Un Malefoy ne rougissait pas, jamais, en aucun cas! Hummm, heu du moins.....c'est surtout après que le Potty l'avait vraiment fait rougir! Quand il y repensait.......

_Ils venaient d'arriver près du lac, Potter avait invoqué les armes pour s'entrainer._

_- Malefoy, tiens voici une tenue matelassée, je ne voudrais pas ruiner une autre de tes chemises, deux en deux jours ça ferait beaucoup!_

_Et il lui avait jeté une tenue d'entrainement qu'il avait amené dans sa poche, miniaturisé par un __**reducto**__ sans aucun doute. Puis tout en chantonnant, Potter s'était mis nu devant lui pour revêtir la sienne. Drago en était resté sans voix: le petit Survivant avait bien changé, sa silhouette était parfaitement sculptée par des années de Quidditch, ses muscles jouaient sous la peau bronzée, luisante de la lune. Le Serpentard devait reconnaître qu'il était devenu un homme beau et bien fait. Songeur de sa découverte, il ne remarqua pas son partenaire de duel, de nouveau habillé, s'approcher de lui et commencer à le dévêtir._

_C'est la main chaude, si chaude du Gryffondor, parcourant son torse, dessinant les muscles, tout en ôtant délicatement sa chemise, qui lui fit s'apercevoir de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout son corps frissonnait, non du froid hivernal, mais de la brûlure des mains douces et agiles de son adversaire. Alors qu'il allait se dégager pour copieusement insulter sa némésis, le souffle tentateur réchauffait maintenant sa nuque sans défense, et le murmure grave de Harry s'imposa à son oreille._

_- Tssss, Malefoy, je savais bien qu'un dandy comme toi avait besoin d'un valet pour l'aider à se changer. Heureusement que je suis là pour toi ce soir!_

_La proximité du corps du Survivant, sa chaleur, ses gestes doux -et habiles, terriblement habiles, tellement gênant- tout contribuait à le perturber, à...à...à lui provoquer une réaction si masculine et si humiliante. C'est un Prince des Serpentards, complètement tétanisé, qui subit les attentions de son camarade, un délicat massage qui le détendit parfaitement - Dieu, qu'il savait si bien s'y prendre-, puis son pantalon tomba, dévoilant la seule partie encore raide,et parfaitement dessinée par son boxer noir, du corps du blond. Son valet autoproclamé le revêtit ensuite avec les même gestes tendres, effleurant au retour toutes les parties de son anatomie - oh oui, vraiment toutes- pour finir de lui remettre son épée, la voix grave concluant:_

_- Te voilà prêt mon beau Chevalier, prêt pour notre corps à corps._

Et quel corps à corps! Le duel qui suivit fut plus intense, plus audacieux que le précédent! Et rapide, tellement plus rapide! Ensuite, Potter l'avait ramené dans le monde d'en dessous, filant seul vers son dortoir à peine le portail franchi. Et, Drago Malefoy naviguait dans les murs du château en direction de sa douche, percevant la progression du Gryffondor dans le labyrinthe des murs de Poudlard.

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui, l'héritier de la plus célèbre famille de Sang-Pur. Comme il le détestait, et plus encore se détestait lui-même de n'avoir même pas pu le repousser, d'avoir ressenti... de quoi d'ailleurs? De l'excitation? Du désir? L'envie de se jeter dans ses bras virils et musclés? De sentir son corps frémir contre le sien? Rien que d'y repenser son corps réagissait à se doux souvenir, une forte chaleur se manifestait dans une zone précise de son bas-ventre.

- Oh diable Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait? pesta le blond.

Tout à ses doutes et ses invectives, il s'égara dans le dédale des murs atteignant une partie inusitée de l'immense demeure qu'était Poudlard. Une douce musique le tira de ses ruminations, une musique ancienne, une musique qu'il avait entendu _autrefois_ dans une autre vie, un autre temps. La mélopée attirante émanait d'une pièce inconnue de lui, l'appelant sourdement, sirène de son âme égarée. Une charmante brunette jouait d'une grande harpe, ses doigts agiles pinçant de merveilleux arpèges, sa voix vibrante d'émotion accompagnant le jeu de ses mains, d'un chant pur et sincère.

Drago fit rapidement demi-tour pour ressortir du monde d'en dessous et rejoindre la charmante demoiselle à la harpe. Il lui tardait de faire la connaissance d'un aussi rare talent, ils pourraient sous doute jouer un morceau ensemble, un morceau qui transcenderait l'art, un morceau divin. Le retour à la salle de musique lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait, n'ayant pas pris le temps de mémoriser le chemin depuis les cachots. Seule une pièce déserte et la harpe abandonnée l'accueillirent: la jeune femme était partie. Dépité, le préfet en chef gagna la célèbre salle de bain préfectorale pour faire mariner ses courbatures dans un délicieux bain parfumé à la fleur d'oranger, tonique et délassant. Pourvu que la jeune fille revienne le lendemain! C'est sur cette note d'espoir qu'il s'endormît, complètement épuisé par ses activités nocturnes.

Une main le secouait doucement par l'épaule:

Drago, réveille toi ! Drago debout, tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

Blaise, si tu 'arrête pas de me secouer comme un prunier, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un mauvais sort.

Oh tu devrais plutôt me remercier, tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir et de marmonner à propos de Potter.

Tout d'un coup, le Prince des Serpentards fut parfaitement réveiller, et seul des années de pratiques lui permirent de conserver un masque d'impassibilité et de conserver à sa voix un ton calme.

C'est rien, Blaise, un cauchemar, je devais faire équipe avec le balafré pour les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et il m'avait jeter dans les pattes d'un griffon pour ce débarrasser de moi.

Ah si ce n'est que ça! Bon on se retrouve à la Grande Salle!

Ouf ce n'était pas passé loin, et il n'avait pas vraiment menti: il faisait bien un cauchemar – les mauvaises langues auraient plutôt appelé ça un charmant rêve érotique – où l'attrappeur des Gryffondors s'occupait de lui comme la veille au soir si ce n'est que cette fois, le brun était parfaitement nu contre son corps et qu'il ne cherchait nullement à le rhabiller. Zabini l'avait réveiller à temps: le Potter onirique s'apprêtait à s'occuper de son problème de muscle viril tendu, pensée qui aussitôt formulée permit au muscle en question, bien réel cette fois, de gagner encore en tension, ce qui était très délicat car cela faisait épouvantablement mal, tant la tension nécessitait un soin immédiat et impératif sous peine d'être endommagé par tout ce stress. Drago n'était pas chaste, pas chaste du tout et il n'y avait même pas deux jours qu'une demoiselle de Serredaigle avait apaisé ce terrible feu masculin, pourtant si il ne prenait pas lui-même les choses en main, au sens propre comme au figuré, il lui serait impossible de quitter son lit, de s'habiller, voir même de marcher.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, il entreprit de se satisfaire lui-même revivant le moment partagé avec sa dernière conquête, espérant ainsi oublier son trouble et en finir au plus vite. A son grand dam, la tension s'échauffait mais ne retombait pas et pire, Potter intervenait sans cesse dans ses pensées, le stoppant net dans ce qui aurait dû être une simple formalité matinale. A contrecœur, ayant épuisé tout son répertoire fantasmatique sans aucun résultat, il finit par accorder à ses pensées de s'emparer de sa némésis, d'imaginer sa main à Lui sur son pauvre membre endolori, de sentir son parfum d'amande et de miel, sa chaleur torride contre son corps pour enfin se voir exhausser dans un spasme libérateur.

Soit mille fois maudit, Potter! Tu me paieras ça! Ou je ne m'appelle plus Malefoy.

C'est un préfet en chef complètement furieux qui regagna ses amis, une aura meurtrière signalant à cent mètres à la ronde les dispositions assassines du blond, ses yeux entièrement gris de rage, le regard foudroyant. Personne n'osa rester à côté de lui ni même lui adresser la parole le restant de la journée. Il ne put même pas se défouler sur des élèves en infraction avec le règlement de l'école, trahi et annoncé par son orage personnel et intérieur.

Le soir venu, il ne décolérait toujours pas, et n'osait regagné sa salle commune de crainte d'Avada Kedavriser son entourage au premier regard de travers. Il errait donc sans but dans les couloirs désertés du château. Ses pas le menèrent finalement vers la salle de musique, où il avait découvert la jeune femme brune. De la musique ! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre! Se saisissant d'un violon alto, d'abord crispé, il vérifia l'accord des cordes, la tension de l'archet, puis entama la Chevauchée des Walkyries, une musique reflétant parfaitement son état d'esprit combattif.

Ce premier morceau avait au moins le mérite d'avoir suffisamment détendu Drago pour lui permettre de réfléchir, mais toute pensée dirigée sur la personne du garçon-qui-a-survécu réinvoquait sa colère et sa confusion. Aussi prenant une grande inspiration, il se concentra pour rejouer le chant ancien, celui qui l'avait attiré ici. Le début fut malaisé, cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la chanson, les notes jaillissaient toutes seules de ses mains, son âme lui murmurant l'ancienne musique.

Pris dans le développement de son jeu artistique, il ne remarqua pas de suite les arpèges enchanteurs qui fusionnaient avec sa mélodie, rehaussant d'un parfait déchant la vieille balade. Toujours envouté par les harmoniques du violon et de la harpe entremêlés, le Serpentard entama une chanson d'amour millénaire, une histoire triste dans laquelle les amants restent à jamais séparés par l'honneur et le devoir, se languissant pourtant de la présence si proche et si lointaine de l'être aimé. Le violon se fit chevalier solitaire et la harpe reine inaccessible. Le violon parlait de combats honorables, tandis que la harpe racontait les angoisses de la séparation. Chacun dépeignait la moitié de cette tragédie s'opposant l'un l'autre, pourtant les deux instruments pleurèrent ensemble la mort d'un troisième être, un être aimé, un être qui leur avait toujours témoigné affection et respect, un être qui les séparait et les réunissait tour à tour. Une mort qui les brisa et les sépara à jamais, terminant la musique sur de sombres notes de désespoir.

_ô Lancelot, nous voilà de nouveau réuni tous les trois, pour rejouer indéfiniment notre tragédie, notre malédiction! Incarnation après incarnation, nous payons nos fautes passées, nous nous aimons et nous déchirons! Parfois deux seulement se retrouvent et un peu de paix panse nos âmes torturées, soupirant de l'absence du troisième! Quand serons-nous délivrer de ce funeste destin? Va mon brave et beau chevalier, ton chemin a toujours été le plus solitaire de nous trois, souviens toi de ce que nous fument car c'est la première fois en plus de mille qu'il nous ait accordé de nous souvenir de notre première vie sur cette terre. Peut-être pourrons-nous enfin briser le cycle sans fin de notre malédiction. Va et protège notre seigneur, mon époux, puisque sa sœur est ici se délectant de notre souffrance, prête à le tuer encore pour se venger._

Drago s'inclina devant la jeune femme, le regard baissé, et s'en alla comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Ce n'est que dans son lit qu'il prit conscience d'avoir été congédié comme un serviteur, une nouvelle flambée de rage contracta son corps: comment une inconnue pouvait-elle lui donner des ordres, et pourquoi avait-il obéi aveuglément? Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin? La jeune brune l'avait appelé « Lancelot », « son chevalier ». C'était idiot , ridicule, parfaitement risible: il était Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une authentique famille au Sang-Pur, rien pas même les dieux ne pouvaient contrôler son destin. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Cette conclusion lui permit de se sentir plus tranquille, jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Potter lui reviennent en mémoire: il l'avait appelé « mon chevalier exemplaire », « chevalier solitaire », c'était une conspiration ou quoi.

L'horreur des paroles de la jeune femme prit tout son sens quand Drago comprit:

« Si je suis « son » chevalier, alors le Balafré est « mon » seigneur, le roi de Lancelot, le Haut-Roi Arthur Pendragon, et ...et … la brune serait la reine Guenièvre, enfantée par Merlin d'une fleur blanche. » rumina-t-il.

Je ne suis le serviteur de personne!!! Je suis moi et personne d'autre! grogna le Prince des Serpentards.

Et il tourna et se retourna entre ses draps avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de son corps épuisé. Et il rêva de son roi, de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et respecté, de celui qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué désirer. Et il rêva de sa reine, de celle qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur, de celle qui appartenait à son seigneur et qu'il ne devait pas toucher.


	7. Chapter 8: Reconquête

_NdA: Je m'excuse pour le retard dans l'écriture des mes Fic. Un souci personnel ne m'a pas laissé l'inspiration, ni l'envie d'écrire. Je remercie mon Ptit Bouchon, de m'avoir remonter le moral et encourager pour me remettre le pied à l'étrier. Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers. Je réponds normalement en privé à toute review signée. Aux anonymes, je vous remercie donc ici pour vos encouragements sympathiques._

**Chapitre VIII:** Reconquête

Harry était merveilleusement bien. Son entreprise pour forcer le réveil de Lancelot était en bonne voie: leur nuit virile – et romantique - au bord du lac, avait poussé le corps du chevalier à réagir à sa technique d'épée, les souvenirs devaient revenir en même temps que la pratique. Il repensa, amusé, que le corps du blond n'avait pas seulement réagi à son escrime, mais aussi à sa présence et à ses attentions. Oui, Lancelot émergeait dans son Drago, après tout lui seul avait toujours été capable de brisé le masque d'indifférence du Serpentard, lui seul pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds d'une simple phrase, Drago était sien depuis toujours et pour toujours.

Enfin pas tout à fait mien ! Il est nôtre, à ma reine et à moi, ricana-t-il

La musique résonnait encore à ses oreilles: la douceur de la harpe et la fierté du violon n'avait pu lui échapper. Il s'était précipité En-Dessous, laissant la poignante ballade le guider dans le dédale des murs du château. Le spectacle magnifique de sa Dame et de son Chevalier avait bouleversé son âme, combien il les chérissait, combien il souhaitait être avec eux, réconcilié, aimant, amoureux. Cette âme ancienne dont il avait hérité, clamait en son cœur et en son esprit, toute la joie de les voir réuni, mais elle clamait aussi la souffrance et le déchirement de leur condition, condamnés à éternellement être la cause de leur propre déchéance.

Les paroles de sa bien-aimée avait fait vibrer une note d'espoir dans tout son être: elle avait raison, Morgane avait modifié involontairement leur Destin, brisant la règle de l'oubli des réincarnés. Il était peut-être possible d'infléchir leur malédiction et de s'en libérer, il devait y travailler, après tout durant ces onze derniers siècles n'avait-il pas racheté ses propres fautes, son crime innommable, sa faiblesse.

Il avait largement payé, lui le Guerrier Éternel, incarné à travers le temps et l'espace, à travers les voiles des réalités pour expier mille fois mille, l'abomination qui avait fait frémir les Dieux. Son corps secoué de dégoût au simple souvenir de son nom de Fléau, tremblait incontrôlable à cette infernale invocation: les Dieux avait gravé, dans la Tapisserie de la Création, un nouveau nom, un nouveau titre, le maudissant jusqu'à ce que les étoiles s'éteignent à la Fin des Temps.

_Arthur Pendragon, le Haut-Roi, connu comme le Tueur d'enfants, _murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sentit aussitôt le pouvoir afflué à la mention de son nom secret, son nom de Fléau – Tueur d'enfants - , le plongeant dans des souffrances indicibles, le forçant à revivre toutes ses morts, car cela était aussi une part de sa malédiction: souffrir mille fois mille tourments pour chaque vie innocente qu'il avait dans sa folie et sa peur, achevée brutalement, une génération entière de nouveaux-nés fauchée dans son berceau, leur premier anniversaire à jamais impossible. Son combat contre le Mage Noir prenait aussi un angle nouveau, s'intégrant parfaitement à la divine punition: qui si ce n'est le plus abominable meurtrier pouvait affronter et vaincre les ténèbres nouvelles.

Pourtant, Guenièvre avait parlé de briser le cycle, hors le Don hérité de Merlin, le Don du Barde, la capacité à faire surgir les vérités par les mots, s'imposait toujours à elle. Il y avait de l'espoir, non une fugace image engendrée par une âme en peine, mais une vérité éternelle, un croisement dans l'écheveau de la Destinée, un nœud dans la Tapisserie offrant une chance, fusse-t-elle infime, de les libérer.

Le combat à mener libèrerait enfin ses deux amours, même si lui expierait sans doute encore. Mais il allait falloir les confronter, les affronter de nouveau, provocant l'avivement de leur blessure et de leur déchirement. Et il lui fallait se dépêcher: la Première Porte s'ouvrirait au solstice d'hiver, soit dans trois jours, trois courtes journées pour retrouver sa reine, et préparer leur salut.

Hermione l'évitait depuis l'incident du couloir: elle devait arriver à concilier son amour pour Ron , son petit-ami et pour ses anciens amours réincarnés. Mais il savait que son attachement au jeune Weasley ne pourrait survivre face à l'Amour, éternel, inconditionnel, qui était leur tragédie personnelle. Un sentiment si fort qu'il faisait pâlir les Dieux de jalousie, plus chaud qu'un million de soleils, plus durable que l'Eternité, un sentiment qui abolissait la Mort, une force franchissant les Âges et les Dimensions. Combien de fois, le terrible triangle avait rappelé celui qui manquait, celui qui mourrait, par delà l'Île des Morts, par delà l'espace.

Oui, Hermione Granger était sa Gwenever, la Fleur Incarné, le Chant de la Nature, un pouvoir sur lequel il avait bâti Camelot, pour diriger et guider la Bretagne, son royaume. Et il avait besoin d'elle, comme un poisson de sa rivière, comme une plante de son soleil, sans elle plus rien n'avait de sens. Il était temps de se montrer digne d'elle, digne du Haut-Roi qui avait conquis son cœur, même si son meilleur ami, pauvre être broyé dans les rouages de la Destiné, souffrirait.

Après avoir revêtu une chemise pourpre à crevées, rehaussé de fines dentelles, un pourpoint lie-de-vin, des chausses noires avec les bas assortis et des bottes en cuir noir, le tout fraîchement magifacturé, le Gryffondor gagna la Salle de Musique, où ne manquerait pas de venir sa dulcinée, pour préparer une surprise et lui déclarer sa flamme immortelle. D'abord, plongeant dans ses souvenirs de la Belle Epoque, il réorganisa la pièce: de lourds tapis aux motifs celtes furent invoqués, étouffant le froid du dallage; des tapisseries retraçant la Quête du Graal recouvrirent les murs, feutrant l'écho de la pièce; une dizaine de candélabres d'or et d'argent, sculptés selon les Mythes Anciens, éclairèrent les instruments délaissés; le tabouret de la harpe fut transfiguré en une parfaite copie du fauteuil préféré de la Dame Blanche; des vasques remplies de fleurs et autres bouquets complétèrent la décoration, embaumant le boudoir ressuscité de leurs parfums capiteux. D'un dernier geste plein de panache, Harry alluma un bon feu de cheminée, avant de se laisser tomber sur une méridienne, contemplant les flammes , et sirotant une choppe d'hydromel fraichement apparue.

Le breuvage lui fit du bien, légèrement alcoolisé, après tout son corps n'était pas encore majeur, bien que son esprit soit plus âgé que Dumbledore. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas invoqué d'autres alcools plus corsés, mais on n'attend pas un femme, fut-ce son épouse, surtout son épouse, quand on a l'intention de reconquérir son attention.

Un petit cri de surprise, rapidement étouffé, attira son attention vers la porte, où venait d'entrer sa mie. Le regard attendri, s'attarda sur la fine silhouette gainée dans une robe de lin et de dentelle d'une blancheur immaculée, les cheveux châtains cascadant librement sur les épaules et les dos de la belle.

Harry, ou devrais-je dire Arthur, que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je viens juste retrouver mon adorable épouse, m'enquérir de sa santé et danser avec elle, répondit le concerné.

Nous ne sommes pas mariés dans cette vie, Harry! Insista la fière brune.

Si ! Les vœux anciens nous ont engagé pour l'éternité, soupira doucement le jeune homme, dont les yeux émeraudes devinrent plus insondables que le plus profond des abîmes, reflétant l'âme tapie dans le corps félin du Survivant. Et tu le sais parfaitement, Guenièvre!

Les vœux anciens ont déjà été brisés! Murmura-t-elle.

J'en suis conscient. Mais ils restent permanents! Tu pourras les brisés encore et encore avec Lui, ils perdureront irrévocablement! Chacun de nous trois paie le prix de ses fautes, de ses trahisons, continua-t-il aussi gentiment que possible, son affection et sa jalousie transparaissant dans chaque mot, chaque intonation. Nous portons toujours les chaînes de nos péchés. Crois-tu que je puisse oublier la naissance de votre enfant, Galaad? Ton fils et celui de mon ami le plus proche, de mon chevalier, de celui qui m'a toujours été plus cher qu'un frère?

Tu ne nous le pardonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas? S'enquit-elle fatidique.

Un rire amère vint troubler le silence inconfortable qui venait de s'installer entre eux, un son désespéré échappé de la gorge nouée de l'ancien roi.

Tu te trompes, amour, il y a longtemps que je vous ai pardonné! Mais il est tant d'être honnête les uns avec les autres! Je ne peux vraiment pas oublier, parce que que je suis jaloux: jaloux de toi qui reçoit tant de tendresse et d'attention de sa part, jaloux de lui pour t'avoir donner le plus merveilleux des enfants et pour pouvoir t'enchanter avec sa musique. Tu croyais vraiment être la seule à éprouver un amour double, en si parfait équilibre, qu'aucune balance divine ne pourrait pencher d'un coté ou de l'autre? Je t'aime ma Mie, et j'aime ton amant, je vous désire du plus profond de mon être, du plus profond de mon cœur. Mon âme se languit de vous dès que nous sommes séparés. Je souffre de ne pouvoir vous aimer l'un et l'autre, meurtri par les anciens comportements que nous répétons inlassablement, pour le plus grand plaisir de ma demi-sœur Morgane.

Enhardi par sa propre tirade, porté par la vérité de ses sentiments, Harry/Arthur avait rejoint celle qui était la fille de Merlin, sa femme. Les larmes douloureuses creusaient leur chemin amer sur le visage torturé des deux adolescents, qui avaient cessé de l'être depuis l'éveil de leurs vies antérieures. Avec une infinie tendresse, Harry déposa le plus chaste des baisers sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ses mains capturant celles d'Hermione,

Je souffre de vous désirer autant, de me consumer chaque fois que nous nous frôlons, ô ma reine ! Que puis-je ajouter que tu ne sache déjà? Mon bonheur serait de vous avoir tous les deux avec moi, au même moment, de nous unir ensemble que la route solitaire s'achève!

Serrant contre lui son corps frémissant, il décida que lui montrer son amour serait plus simple qu'un long discours. Les baisers abandonnèrent toute idée d'innocence, répercutant dans un volcan onze siècles de frustration. Les lèvres joueuses pinçaient la peau tendre, faisant gémir l'autre. Les mains avides parcouraient inlassablement les formes voluptueuses de leur partenaire, laissant derrière leur passage un sillon torride, une fièvre dévorante. Les vêtements serrés du jeune homme ne pouvait plus masqué la réalité de son sexe en érection, ni contenir la chaleur de leurs désirs. Aussi le Gryffondor entreprit d'enlever les derniers remparts de la bienséance: les habits commencèrent à tomber par terre les uns après les autres, dévoilant les peaux enfiévrées des deux amants.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils découvraient avec émerveillement le corps de l'autre, les mains, la bouche parcourant chaque centimètre dévoilé. Les râles répondaient aux râles; les gémissements aux gémissements. Chaque geste, chaque son participait de leur extase mutuelle, changeant leurs nerfs en un bouquet délicieux. Et ils firent l'amour la nuit durant, réinventant, rénovant leur désir.

Une nuit de passion. Une nuit de découverte. Une nuit d'amour.

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient dans la salle, les deux amants se parlaient tout doucement en confidence, mettant leur âme à nu, comblant pour la première fois les anciennes blessures par une sincérité sans faille, une honnêteté sans borne et un amour sans limite. La satiété et la joie qui inondait leur corps, étaient le reflet de leur compréhension mutuelle, et de l'assouvissement de leurs sens.

Pour la première fois, depuis plus de mille ans, les couleurs leur semblaient plus vives, plus chaudes, plus chatoyantes. La vie leur parvenait clairement tant dans les bruits familiers de l'école, que dans les rythmes sereins du corps de l'autre collé au leur.

Loin de Poudlard, au cœur de la légendaire forêt de Brocéliande, le demi-démon sourit. Ses forces lui étaient complètement revenues durant la nuit. Il sentait les Vents du Changement souffler vivement sur le monde: le motif de la Tapisserie Eternelle se modifiait, la Destinée commençait à changer. Il devait être prêt, la Première Porte s'ouvrirait dans deux jours, et ils allaient avoir besoin de lui. Il n'avait su les protéger autrefois, sa fille, son gendre et leur ami, le Chevalier Solitaire. Mais il comptait bien réparer cette erreur. Oh oui! Il allait réparer,lui le demi-démon polymorphe, lui le plus grand de tous les magiciens ayant existé, existants ou qui existeront.

Il commença par récolter toutes les plantes qui risquaient de s'avérer nécessaires, la forêt ancestrale regorgeant d'herbes rares et indispensables à ses desseins. Puis il gagna une de ses précieuses cachettes, pour récupérer certains artefacts utiles, et pour se fabriquer un nouveau bâton de puissance, du moins dans son cas, c'était un simple focalisateur pour ses propres pouvoirs: contrairement aux autres magiciens, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de baguette, son sang démoniaque lui permettant de passer outre les limites de la magie humaines. Il pouvait entre autre relever les morts ou, pour sa plus grande joie et son plus grand plaisir, créer la vie – les Veela ont été, sans nul doute, sa plus belle création bien que la plus récente, mis à part la naissance de la Fille-Fleur -.

- Par mon nom et par mon sang! J'arrive mon enfant, pour vous seconder et vous protéger! Foi de Merlin, je ne vous faillirai pas cette fois!


End file.
